Creepypasta Cringemoments
by Silver Renegade Blaze
Summary: My first Fanfic :D A bunch of oneshots basically, but with little storylines as well :3 Its kinda all in the title
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Slenderman

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Slenderman**

 **This is my first fanfiction! I decided it should be about Creepypasta because I've been reading a lot about that lately. This fanfic might be a bit dark. But that's just me. Please review or favourite if you want! It would be much appreciated!  
(As a side note, I might review your fanfictions without logging in under the name 'Silver Blaze'. I am just using another device that doesn't let me log in.)  
Thanks, Silver Renegade Blaze**

Slenderman walked to the door gleefully. _Today is going to be a good day,_ he thought. _I'm certain I'll get a victim. Maybe they'll struggle. Makes killing a whole lot more fun when they struggle._  
He stopped in his tracks. There was a letter on the doormat. _We never get letters. I mean, everyone who lives here are psychotic murderers. Who would send a letter to a bunch of psychotic murderers? And what kind of postman would deliver a letter here?  
_ That was when he remembered his distant cousin, Senderman the postman. A shiver went down his spine as he bent down to pick up the letter. He had a VERY bad feeling about this.  
He opened the letter, and a trickle of pink glitter spilled out, followed by a black rose and a headscarf.  
 _Oh no.  
_ He slid the letter out. It read:

Happy 500th Birthday!  
The whole family are coming to your mansion for your Birthday! We will be staying overnight for a sleepover!  
From Splendorman, Trenderman and Offenderman

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Slenderman.  
Sally came downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"What's the matter, Slender?"  
"Oh, nothing, Sally. I'm fine. Go back to bed."  
Sally raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you really think I'm gonna believe that?"  
Slenderman sighed.  
"Alright then. My family are coming to a sleepover tomorrow." They heard Jeff laugh from the living room.  
"That's not so bad. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
Jeff laughed louder.  
"They're going to annoy everyone-especially me. We are very different from each other."  
"No kidding", said Jeff as he appeared at the doorway. "Hey, everyone, come and hear this!"

The other pastas came into the hallway as Jeff told them what was going on. They all started laughing.  
If Slenderman had eyes, he would be glaring by now. But he didn't, so instead, he said, "You know, they WILL mess with all your stuff."  
They all stopped laughing.  
"My knives!"  
"Our cheesecake!"  
"My videogames!"  
They all ran off to go and protect their stuff.  
Sally hesitated.  
"Will they mess with my toys?"  
Slenderman sighed.  
"They might. Go on, quickly, put them out of sight. Then go back to bed, OK?"  
Sally went upstairs, glanced behind her for a second, then disappeared to her room.  
Slenderman went upstairs, abandoning his plans for a hunt.  
After all, it was going to be a _long_ day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Slenderman's Birthday Party

**Chapter 2: Slender's Birthday Party**

 **Chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy!  
** Slenderman woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, attempting to block out the noise with his pillow.  
Then he realised _why_ the doorbell was ringing.  
"Gah!" He leapt out of bed, still in his pyjamas, and ran downstairs.  
The creepypastas were arguing by the door.  
"You open the door!"  
"No, you open it!"  
"Well, _I'm_ not opening it!"  
Slenderman barged past them and flung open the door.  
"Happy birthday lil' brother!" Splendorman exclaimed, popping a party popper in Slenderman's face.  
Slenderman huffed irritably and brushed the confetti off his shoulders.  
"Hello", he said, through gritted teeth, "Please come in."

Trenderman came in and immediately began assessing the mansion. "Oh, Slender, the wallpaper is so _drab._ Plus, I don't see any birthday decorations!" he tutted.  
"The balloons are missing", said Splendor, with a baffled look on his face.  
"There's no party food _at all!"_ exclaimed Blenderman.  
For once, Slenderman was glad he had no face, or a tell-tale flicker of irritation would have crossed it about now.  
To make matters worse, Trender began teleporting in and out of the mansion, grabbing birthday decorations and bringing them to the mansion. Splendor started blowing up balloons and Blender started preparing food in the kitchen.  
Slenderman facepalmed.  
"Hey, Enderman, wanna play Minecraft on my Xbox?" asked Ben.  
"Sure", said Enderman in that jittery, quiet tone of his.  
"Hey, Blenderman, we could make _cheesecake!_ " said Masky and Hoody, as they rushed into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Splendor… could you make me a balloon animal… and then could we play houses?" said Sally, quietly.  
"Ok!" replied Slender, making a realistic balloon bunny and joining Sally as they rummaged through Sally's dressing up box.

Slenderman watched in awe as all of his family went away to enjoy the party with his proxies. He went upstairs slowly, gradually, waiting for something to go wrong; but nothing did. He changed into a relatively fancy-looking suit and went back downstairs. He relaxed into his armchair and sighed contentedly.

#~#

Slenderman woke up. He realised he drifted off into his armchair. The living room was quiet and empty.  
 _This can't be good.  
_ He was about to search the mountain when Masky came out of the kitchen and noticed him.  
"Hey! Go back into your armchair! And don't move!"  
Slender was ushered into his chair. He sat there, bemused, but did as he was told.  
A minute later, he heard whispering outside the living room door. His family and his proxies filed into the room and presented his cake.  
"Happy Birthday Slenderman!"


	3. Chapter 3: Slenderman's Sleepover

**Chapter 3:Slenderman's Sleepover**

 **It took me ages to write this so I hope you like it!**

Slenderman went into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He allowed himself to fall face-first onto his bed. His family were all occupying the guest rooms, so he had his bedroom all to himself. It was at times like this that he loved having a large mansion, although he had to give all the visitors a tour.  
He felt himself drifting off into sleep. He was just beginning to dream.  
 _Bliss.  
_ That was when someone hurriedly knocked on his door. Oh, how he _hated_ it when someone disturbed his sleep.  
He shuffled to the door, his eyes blurry with tiredness. Standing in the hall way was Splendorman.  
"What is it, Splendor?"  
"I-I had a nightmare."  
Slenderman sighed. _And he's meant to be the older, responsible one,_ he thought. "Alright. Come in."  
Slenderman was just reaching down a sleeping bag from his wardrobe when Splendorman noticed something. "Hey! I did'nt know you kept that!"  
"What?"  
"This!" He reached down an old dusty scrapbook. Slenderman recognised it immediately. He shuddered.  
"Our book of memories! Oh, look at this photo! And this one! I forgot all about that one…"  
Slenderman looked over his shoulder at the pictures. Most of them were general family awkwardness, but most seemed to feature him.  
Slenderman noticed Jeff approach the doorway. "Alright, you're making to much noise now. Shut up. _Shut up._ Okay? I'm trying to sleep- and yes, I know that sounds weird with my catchphrase and everything…" He stopped when he noticed what they were looking at. "Hey, what's that?"  
Splendorman showed him. Slender cringed.  
Slender was'nt sure, but he was _sure_ Jeff's smile grew wider.  
Jeff ran out of the room.  
Slender heard the groans and tired shouts of protest as he went and woke everyone up, but that peered through the 'Book Of Memeories'. Laughter filled the mansion as Slender face **(?!)** palmed with embarrasment.  
 _Kill me now,_ he thought.

~#~

The next morning, everyone was chatting and laughing about the pictures of Slenderman. He hunched over his human meat sausages, trying ot make himself invisible. Sally came over to him.  
"Hey, Slender."  
"Hello. Have you come to mock me?"  
"Do you _really_ think I would do that to you?!"  
"Well, I don't know who to trust _not_ to laugh at me anymore."  
"Slender, I came over here to tell you that I _don't_ find this funny. I think the scrapbook is a nice family memory, sure, but some of the pictures in it are _mean._ "  
"Give all the credit to Offenderman for _that_ one." He galred at Offender from across the table.  
"Slenderman, follow me."

When they returned to the mansion, the creepypastas and Slendr's family were searching, without any luck, for the scrapbook.  
"Hey, have you two seen it anywhere?" asked Jeff.  
"Nope." They said. They glanced at each other. Sally smirked evilly.

Months later, in a walk in the forest, a middle aged an came across and old, tattered scrapbook. He picked it upand was about to look through it when he felt someone looking at him. He looked behind him.  
A tall, faceless man in a suit loomed over him.  
"I think that belongs to _me._ "


	4. Chapter 4: Jeff's Killing Spree

_**Chapter 4: Jeff versus Jane**_

 **Every three chapters I will focus on a different character. Now I'm going to focus on Jeff!**

Jeff sat and sharpened his knives. Oh, how he loved his knives. They were so… in fact, he didn't know why he loved knives so much. They were just beautiful things, weapons for only the greatest psycopath.  
"Hey, wake up, idiot", said Jane, whacking him around the head with the handle of her knife.  
"Hey! Ouch!" yelled Jeff. "And who are _you_ calling the idiot, moron?"  
"I thought you were gonna go killing tonight", said Jane, ignoring the remark. "And I was gonna stop you, as always."  
"Oh yeah… and I found this great place to kill that you don't know about…"  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to stalk you there."  
"I thought that was beneath you?" retorted Jeff, remembering her words from the past week.  
Jane gritted her teeth and Jeff laughed, running upstairs to get his favourite knife.  
He handled the knife with care. This was the knife he had killed his parents with, the knife he had stabbed his brother with, the knife he had used to carve the smile on his face.  
He looked in the mirror. The smile he had carved was fading. He was going to need to carve in back on sometime soon. He grimaced, remembering the pain it had caused him, the cold knife sinking into his cheek. It had all been worth it, but the scars had bled for _weeks_ afterwards.  
He went back downstairs and slipped past Jane, emerging into the cold night air.

Liu. He knew he had survived. Ben had found the news on the computer. Maybe Liu was killing now, like him. He missed his older brother. It was an emotion he could'nt control. Liu had stood up for him when the police had come. He would always remember that.

He noticed another truck behind him. He wasn't going to risk _Jane_ being in there and finding his new killing spot.  
He made his way through the cargo part of the truck and ripped through the weak partition with a heavy machete he had in his backpack. The driver turned, startled, but Jeff swiftly killed him. Jeff took to the wheel and sped up the truck a little, careful not to go over the speed limit and alert anyone but fast enough so he could get ahead of the tailing truck.  
He looked in the wing mirror, noticed the previous driver gone and someone else at the wheel.  
Jane.  
He swerved in and out of the motorway traffic and tried to lose her. She followed relentlessly.  
Jeff gave up on the speed limit and rushed through the other vehicles, an oil truck driver yelling his disgust.  
Jane was still following. He needed a diversion.  
He clipped the side of a van and sent it swerving slightly, bringing the traffic behind him to a complete halt. He smirked and continued on to his destination.

Approaching the city, Jeff reached a toll gate. He propped the original driver up in his seat and animated him long enough so the elderly man thought all was normal. As he drove away, he wondered why he hadn't just killed the man. Mercy? He hadn't thought he had possesed _mercy._ He was the infamous Jeff the Killer, with a capital K. He wasn't _supposed_ to have mercy. Maybe that's why he stabbed Liu in the stomach and not the heart- maybe he _wanted_ him to survive.

He reached a small fuel stop on the edge of the city and stepped out of the truck. This, according to the list of clients he found under the dashboard, was one of the shops he was meant to deliver to. He entered the shop.  
"I have a delivery", he said.  
The middle aged man at the counter continued flicking through the magazine. "Bring it in 'ere, then."  
"Okay then." Jeff lunged and went to stab the man but he leapt up from his chair and grabbed a rifle that had been hidden under the counter.  
 _Ah, yes,_ Jeff thought, _this is America. Everyone has a bloody gun._  
The man held the gun in his shaking hands. "Don't move or I'll shoot", he said uncertaintly. "Put your hands in the air."  
Jeff put his hands up.  
"Drop the knife." His voice was shaking.  
"Nope." Jeff lunged and knocked the gun out of the man's hands, and stabbed him repeatedly. He noticed a CCTV camera. He threw the knife and managed to break the cheap camera, then went into the store room to get rid of the film.

He climbed back in the truck and drove off. More clients still needing to be to served.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm going to try and make my chapters a bit longer because they are a little bit short. Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic so far!**

Jeff strolled into the mansion's kitchen. He noticed Jane sitting at the table on the laptop.  
"Enjoy your night?" he said, relishing the words.  
Jane grumbled but didn't look up from the screen.  
Jeff frowned and reached down a box of cereal from the cupboard. He sat down and poured the contents straight into his mouth, earning a murmur of disgust from Jane.  
 _Come on,_ he thought, _I gotta get more of a reaction that that.  
_ "Watcha looking at anyway?" grumbled Jeff, the irritation obvious in his voice.  
Jane looked up and smiled darkly at him. "Well, I showed the others this, so I might as well show you. They all went out to kill people after I showed them-and you know they have _never_ all gone out at the same time before."  
Jeff hestitated. This sounded _bad._ Very bad. He was about to say something when she added-  
"In, fact, I am so outraged I might go and kill myself."  
Now Jeff was freaked. But, no, wait, the other creepypastas had seen this. If he _didn't,_ he would be a coward.

He sucked up his courage. "Show me."  
Smiling almost as wide as his carved smile, Jane turnedthe computer to face him.  
It was a Google search- 'Jeff the Killer'.  
Jeff gawped. There were _pages_ and _pages_ of stuff about him.  
'Jeff the Killer-Creepypasta Wiki'  
'Jeff the Killer quizzes'  
'Ask Jeff the Killer'  
'Jeff the Killer FanFiction'

Jeff flinched as he realised how wellknown he, and all the other pastas, were.

Jane started scrolling through the images. Chibis littered the screen. Jeff gawped.  
Jane only went further. She showed him the fangirl fanart-drawings of him topless.  
Jeff almost screamed.  
"And, whats worse, they pair you with either me… or in a gay relationship with another pasta… particularly Slenderman."  
Jeff could take it no longer. "Right. I'm off to kill some people."  
Jane nodded, shutting off the computer. "So am I."

~#~

When all the creepypastas returned, they were still infuriated. Ben went right ahead and began hacking to find the exact co-ordinates of where these people lived so they could go kill them. Everyone was on edge, doing the things they would normally do but with increased anger and insecurity.  
"Ahem." Jane coughed to get eveyones attention. They all looked up.  
"I have three more announcements to make. And I'm afraid it's the same old bad news."  
Groans whisked through the crowd.  
"Firstly, on the dark side of the Internet, there are apparently real, un-photoshopped pictures of us."  
"Its true", muttered Ben darkly. "I'm currently trying to permanantly erase them."  
"Secondly, even Zalgo was paired in the fangirling." Jane knew he heard them. A faint, rumbling cry of supernatural outrage shook the mansion.  
"And before I say the last announcement, I think Sally should probably be absent from the room."  
Sally was gently ushered out by Slenderman. She didn't protest.  
"There is even- even- _porn_ about us."

Part of the ceiling of the mansion caved in that night, because of the outraged screams that thundered through the house.

 **As a side note, I told my friends about that. They screamed too, like I did when I found out…  
So, yeah, fangirls, you're basically doomed… Sorry...**


	6. Special Chapter!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy O/O  
To apologize, I've decided to do a special chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **Creepypastas high on "sugar"**

 **Slenderman:** *wins international Harlem Shake compeition*  
 **Jeff:** *becomes a fangirl*  
 **Smile Dog:** *smoke weed everyday*  
 **Laughing Jack:** *becomes wanted candy theif* *terrorizes the world*  
 **Sally:** *beats up Donald Trump* *becomes President of the US*  
 **Pinkamena:** *bakes cupcakes with Chica*  
 **Ben Drowned:** *dropkicks Link out of the window*  
 **Link:** *is dropkicked out of the window*  
 **Hoodie:** *learns how to meme* *is never seen again*  
 **Masky:** *becomes a chef* *is fired because he only makes cheesecake*  
 **Ticci Toby:** *heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaskyyyyyyyyyyyy*  
 **Lost Silver:** *loses silver necklace* *its adventure time*  
 **BRVR:** *helps abandoned pets* *trains them* *makes army* *destroys world*  
 **Jane:** *murders Kim Kardashian* *is more famous than Jeff* *girl poweeeeerrrrr*  
 **Skin Taker:** *crawling in my skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*  
 **:** *rapes young minds* *stains futures*

 **If you have any creepypasta that you want to be added to this fic, please comment and I'll include them! If you have any OCs I can include them too! Anyway, thank you for reading! It makes me so happy to see so many people reading this crap xD**


End file.
